


Self-Explanatory

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Her Royal Highness wanted Daniel discovering Jack cross-dressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Explanatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



"I can explain," Jack said, not stammering at all. He was defiant. Definitely. And not at all flummoxed by the fact that Daniel had gone from fish-faced to appraising to predatory in a matter of seconds.

"I don't think you need to explain. I think the red nail polish is pretty self-explanatory."

Jack sat back on the couch. His skirt was blue and very short and despite the heat of embarrassment in his face, he felt an irrtional urge to let Daniel see just how smooth his legs were.

"What do you think? You like it?" Jack asked. He flicked a dark curl out of his eyes. Damned wig wasn't on right. Trust Daniel to walk in on him before he had his hair done.

Daniel came around the end of the couch and plucked the polish out of Jack's hand. He gently lifted Jack's ankle and took the place on the coffee table where Jack's heel had been perched.

"Allow me?" Daniel proposed.

Jack reclined back, stretching his arms on the back of the couch, luxuriating in the feel of Daniel's strong, careful hands firmly mainpulating his feet. He warned his heart that if he had a cardiac arrest right now, he might never find out what Daniel thought of the black silk teddy and boy pants Jack was keeping in the lingere chest for a special occasion.


End file.
